Innocence Never Lasts Forever
by XxVoriinaxX
Summary: Orphan Saeliin deals with her first and second year of Hogwarts while still learning about her true past. Her best friends the dynamic trio are there, leading her through the twists and turns of finding out exactly who and what her parents were. RonOC
1. Prolouge

**Hi!  
New HP fic...  
Hope you guys like it...  
Next chappie up tomorrow most likely... **

BTW  
Aila & Saeliin are Scandinavian...  
and I own them..  
the others are JK Rowling's...

_Voriina_

**

* * *

**

**1  
Prologue**

"I want out." The young redhead stated, positive of her decision. She stood tall behind her beliefs without flinching. The dark haired boy she was speaking to slowly turned his head in her direction. His piercing green eyes mirrored hers. He wasn't a very tall boy at the age of eighteen. His girlfriend barely had to look up at him when they stood close; chest to chest. His shoulders were broad and the chest hidden under his robes was shaped nicely from all of the Quidditch training he put himself through year round. His face was hairless as he had already shaven that day. Even if he hadn't, there wouldn't have been much to show for. "I want out." She repeated softly as he turned to her.

"That's nonsense running through your head." He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his. His eyes softened and he smiled. "I love you." He sighed, his other had running down her arm to take her hand. She smiled weakly. Her red hair fell to the end of her ribcage, curls and waves shaping it. Bangs fell to her nose on either side of her face. Her body was slender, a small pouch protruding from her lower belly. It was hidden behind her robes, but it was there.

"I'm glad… and I love you too." She sighed, their hands entwining. She took his hand and moved it to the small pouch. "This is why I want out." His hand, open-palmed, scanned her belly and his eyes grew wide. Slowly, they fell down her body to his hand and back up again.

"You're…?" He couldn't finish the sentence. She looked away, biting her lip. Of course he would be upset. They were students at the best magical school in history; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She was only a sixth year at the age sixteen and he was in his seventh and final year. They were too young for a child yet here it was, slowly growing inside her.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you." She said quietly. Her eyes rose to meet his. He was smiling, grinning from ear to ear. He put his other hand on her belly, spreading them out. She put her hands over his and smiled.

"I want to see it." He said excitedly. She laughed as he pulled her shirt from her skirt and raised it so he could see the small pouch.

"It's nothing just yet. Damien, how are we going to do this?" She squeezed his hand lightly. He looked up and his eyes grew serious.

"We'll work it out. They can't kick us out because we're pregnant." His hands slid to her waist, pulling her closer. They had been dating since her third year. It had only grown more serious during her fourth year. Being in different houses didn't help matters either. While she was in Ravenclaw, he was in Slytherin. How they had managed to sneak a snog and more in was beyond them. It just sort of happened.

"_We're_ pregnant?" She laughed. He pulled her close, his arms around her. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. She really did love him. And she was positive he felt the same way.

"Yes '_we'_. This baby is just as much mine as it is yours." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and she melted against him. Together they would solve their problems. Yet, there was only one she was truly worried about. It wouldn't let them go as easily as she wished. Perhaps it was what she got for dating a Slytherin… and having his child.

* * *

"I told you I wanted out when I first found out I was pregnant! I let it slip then, always telling myself we would soon. Soon we'd be free. Now look! Don't you see the evil? How can we raise Saeliin to be a good person when we both stand by and watch this all happen? Think of their little boy! He is Saeliin's age!" Aila cried in anguish and she rushed after Damien. He acted as if he hadn't heard a word and this upset her even more. He had only been out of school for a year and he had already fallen deeper into the dark than ever. It was in the summer months when school was out on holiday that this problem had risen. Aila has stood on the sidelines long enough. She should have stood her ground on the subject before their daughter Saeliin had been born. Aila grabbed hold of Damien's arm. "He could have been her best friend!" 

"There's nothing I can do about it. You of all people know that!" Damien roared, tearing his arm free. He turned to her, anger tainting his face red. His eyes were full of pain and it brought tears to hers.

"Damien there must be something we can do!" Aila put her hands on his chest and rested her forehead against her hands. He hugged her close before sliding his hands over her shoulders and taking hold of both of her wrists softly.

"There is nothing we can do. We must stay where we are for the sake of Saeliin. The others won't survive much longer. He's too powerful now. We're better off where we are…" His voice had dropped to a whisper. She looked up, her mascara streaming. "I love you Aila. And I love Saeliin. I wouldn't be who I am today without the two of you."

"I know…" He took this as a waving white flag of defeat and cuddled her close, resting his cheek on her forehead. "You'd be much worse." Her voice came out low and hurt. He pulled away, holding tight to her wrists, looking into her face.

"You think I'm a bad man? A bad father?" He questioned. She shook her head as she tried to pull free from his grasp.

"No! No! No… but the things you've gotten yourself into… Me into… Don't you think our lives would have been better off without this mess?" She begged him. His hold loosened.

"I only ever meant the best for us." He said sadly. She looked up slowly.

"Albus." Her eyes grew large and bright with hope. Damien looked at her unsure. "Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is our only hope!" She grabbed Damien's shirt and held on tightly.

"You're speaking nonsense, love."

"No! We must contact Dumbledore… and tell him! He may be the only one who can save the Potters!" She was desperate now. A thought crossed her mind. Saeliin was at a muggle teenagers house; the babysitter. They could go now and contact Dumbledore without having to worry about dragging her into the mess.

"Well, well Damien. Is our dear Aila plotting against me?" A snickering voice made the young lovers freeze. They looked into each other's eyes, knowing this would be the last time they did so.

"I love you Aila, with all my heart." Damien took a deep breath, summoning himself together.

"I love you too Damien. Always have, always will." She choked back tears as she turned to face their master.

"Oh how sweet." Lord Voldemort snarled with disgust. He strolled into the house as if it were his. Aila and Damien stood tall. They had never spoken about their daughter, but there was nothing you could keep from him. He was the shadows that hid in your house… everywhere… watching and waiting. "I must say, I am sad to see you go. You were one of the most promising Death Eaters… there was only one problem." Voldemort told Damien. Damien looked at Aila. She looked back, wonder and worry in her eyes. Voldemort fiddled with his wand as an evil grin took control of his mouth. His characteristics were contorted, giving him the face of a serpent. He raised his wand and his mouth opened to spew forth an unforgivable curse. Green light exploded from the end of his wand, lighting the house aflame…

A few houses down the block, baby Saeliin began to cry. Krystal, her babysitter rushed into the room and picked up the baby. There had been a sudden explosion from outside that had shaken the entire house. Krystal's mother had rushed outside to see what had happened.

"It's Aila and Damien!" She came back in crying in panic. Krystal huddled the baby to her and peered through the window.

"Were they home?" She worried. She could feel tears prickling at the back of her throat. Saeliin had gone eerily silent. She peered down at the baby who looked out the window with her parents' emerald eyes, staring into the flames that engulfed her house. It was as if she were entranced in the glow… Krystal knew then somehow, that her parents had been in the house when the fire was lit. Saeliin was now an orphan.


	2. Mud

**Sorry this has been so long in the making.  
This has been one crazy year for me.  
I'll _try_ to get more up within the next 7 days.**

**_7 days..._**

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Mud**

Saeliin walked into the house, mud splattered down the front of her school uniform. It was an ugly maroon color with darker stains spotting the skirt and vest. She slipped off her dress shoes as quietly as she could, picked them up, and began to sneak toward the stairs. A small dirt trail fell from her clothes as she tiptoed across the small hall.

"Saeliin, is that you?" Her Aunt Krystal's voice floated in from the kitchen. Saeliin winced before she looked toward the kitchen. She could see Krystal's shadow coming closer and her gaze flickered to her bedroom door upstairs. Could she make it? She took a deep breath and bolted up the stairs, stumbling here and there. Krystal rounded the hall corner just as Saeliin's door shut behind her. She looked up, wiping her hands on a dish towel with a worried face. As she turned to walk back into the kitchen, something caught her eyes on the stairs. She leaned closer to examine the substance to realize it was mud; _again._

Upstairs, Saeliin leaned against her door trying to catch her breath from the short-burst run up the stairs. Once she was sure Krystal wasn't going to come up after her, she stepped away from the door, stripping her clothes as she stepped toward the closet. She reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of comfortable slacks and a large t-shirt before slipping the new clothes on. She made sure to pile her dirty clothes in the corner for Krystal to wash before sneaking back out her bedroom door.

Krystal was at the foot of the stairs waiting for her. Her arms were crossed and a soft yet strict expression was on her face. Saeliin hesitated before continuing on her way down the stairs. She watched the floor where she noticed mud from her uniform smeared across the steps.

"Hi Krystal…" She smiled weakly. Krystal sighed, "Hello Saeliin. What's the mud from?" She asked in a tiresome voice. Since she was sixteen and Saeliin's parents were killed, Krystal had been a mother and sister figure to Saeliin. Krystal was now twenty-four; her mother had died in a car accident. Saeliin had been in the car as well but escaped the accident unharmed. Krystal had blamed Saeliin for her loss until she realized that they were both orphans now.

"I slipped…" Saeliin said unsure. Krystal smiled meekly as Saeliin slipped passed her. "My clothes are in my room." Saeliin made her way to the back door with Krystal at her heels.

"Again? Saeliin you know I'm always here for you…" Krystal's soft voice only made Saeliin feel worse. She didn't know why her classmates treated her the way they did. She had had only one friend her age and that had been Ralph, who'd moved when they were seven. He had been the only one to ever understand her. They hadn't kept touch like they had promised to.

"Yeah, I know. I just slipped." Saeliin shrugged and walked into the garden. Roscoe and Kemi bounded toward her. The dogs were mutts of medium size and loved Saeliin just as much as she loved them. Roscoe was a mixture of browns. Saeliin considered him to be her little boy. Kemi was white with brown patches and more of Krystal's dog.

Krystal watched the small dark redheaded girl play with the dogs. She didn't understand why Saeliin had troubles either. The worst thing about her had been the gap between her two front teeth, but that was fixing itself. She was an awkward eleven year old tomboy who was smarter than most kids in her class. Krystal wasn't sure if she would grow out of it or not. No signs of womanhood were apparent yet. She wasn't sure when they would. Krystal sighed and turned away. Time would work things out…

A large dot perched on a tree in the front yard caught Krystal's attention. She walked toward the living room window, her head cocked to the side. The owl was brown in color with specks of tan and white decorating its feathers. It was an odd thing to spot an owl so close to the house in their neighborhood, especially one so big. Krystal crossed her arms and studied it more closely. Odd as it was, it was only a bird. She shrugged and went back to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

Outside, Saeliin had climbed a tree in the garden. Below, the dogs waited anxiously for her return to earth. Up where she was, Saeliin could see everything. Fences were no boundary to her now. She could see her neighbor's back yard pool… and her other neighbor's young daughter sunbathing… and two of her own classmates spying eagerly on the unsuspecting teenager. _Boys_. What filth. She thought to herself. If only she could protect her neighbor's dignity, why, she'd snap them straight with a snap of her fingers if she could. As if to emphasize her unheard point, she snapped her fingers with evil thoughts of the little boys in mind.

Almost as soon as she did, the chairs the boys were standing on to see over the fence, snapped in the seat. The two boys were left dangling from the posts, ashamed. Saeliin's mouth dropped open. Had she done that? She could hear the groans and moans of the boys in their dilemma as she gazed at her fingers in awe. She stood on the branch in triumph and raised her hand to the sky. "I have the power!" She shouted. Her footing slipped and she tumbled from the tree landing on her backside in the grass. "Ow…" She mumbled. "Hope no one saw that…"


End file.
